1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, in particular, to an event-triggered contact information provision apparatus and method of a mobile terminal for providing contact information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of data communication and semiconductor technologies, the use of mobile terminals has become widespread and the number of users continues increasing rapidly. Recently, mobile terminals are evolving into multifunctional devices integrating various functions in line with convergence of a number of electronic devices. For example, more recent mobile communication terminals integrate various multimedia functions including TV (Television) function such as DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) and DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting), music player function (e.g., MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer-3)), camera function, Internet function, and electronic dictionary function, as well as the conventional communication function such as voice and message communication.
In order to implement such multiple functionality in a mobile terminal, various tentative attempts are being adopted in view of hardware and software. For example, a User Interface (UI) is one of the most important parts influencing the user's convenience and, as a consequence, such technical attempts are most frequently made to the UI to meet the requirements of new supplementary functions and improvement of user's convenience.